Mafia
by LaciePanda
Summary: A criminal who calls themself 'The Narrator' is on a crime spree basing it on a game called 'Mafia'. He is assigning each role to different people. No one is allowed to say which role they are given, or else they will die. At first they think this is just a game, that is, until the bodies start showing up.
1. How To Play

Chapter 1: The Prologue

* * *

How to Play Mafia:

There are four groups: The Mafia, The Detectives, The Doctor, and the Towns people.

All persons playing the game is handed a card from a card deck.

Ace represent people in the Mafia,

Kings represent the Detectives,

The Queen represents the Doctor, (There is only one Doctor all other Queen Cards should be discarded)

and anyone with a card between Jack-Two is a Towns Person.

The Game starts with everyone getting a card. You may only look at your card. Once everyone has looked at their card, everyone closes their eyes and bows their head.

When everyone bows their heads and closes their eyes this is referred to as 'Night'.

The Narrator then tells the Mafia to 'Wake up', the people who have received the Mafia card (The Ace or in some versions it is a suit rather than a card) 'Wake Up' and choose one person who they want to kill, then the Mafia goes back to 'Sleep'.

Then the Narrator tells the Detectives (the people who have the King Card) to 'Wake Up'. The Detectives then choose who they think is in the Mafia and then go back to 'Sleep'.

Then the Narrator tells the Doctor (The person who holds the Queen Card) to 'Wake Up'. The Doctor them picks one person who they want to save (This person can also be him/herself), then goes back to 'Sleep'.

The Narrator then tells everyone to 'Wake Up', when everyone is awake this is called 'Day'.

The Narrator the tells everyone a story, the story is about the person who the Mafia wants to kill. Either two things can happen during the story. Either A: The person will die (The Narrator gets to choose how, when, where, ect) or B: If the Doctor choose to save that person, then the person will cheat death and only have a close encounter.

* * *

Example for A:

Narrator: Billy was walking down a street last Night and was a shoot by the Mafia.

Example for B:

Narrator: Billy was walking down the street when a men tried to shoot him, but the Doctor saw the men and pushed Billy out of the way.

* * *

After the story the all member (Including the Mafia, Detective, Doctor and Twos people) Choose who to 'execute'. It is the Detective's job to try and convince the people to choose who they believe is one of the people in the Mafia.

Once a person is accused, the Narrator then asks the person why they killed, or attempted to kill the person the Mafia choose to kill.

The person accused then has a chance to defend themself. At this point they are allowed to show their card if they are a Doctor or Detective to try and convince the people to not execute them (Towns people are allowed to as well but it is advised against it), but if they do show their card they risk the Mafia 'targeting' them in the next round.

After the Accused gives a reason on why he/she didn't kill to attempt to kill the person chosen by the Mafia, the Narrator then asks the people if they still want to execute the accused

If everyone is not convinced by the accused 'testimony' the accused is 'executed' and are out of the game and must show everyone their card.

If everyone is convinced that the accused did not kill or attempt to kill the person the round is over and it is 'Night' again.

* * *

This continues till either two things happen:

A: All the Mafia is killed and everyone else has won, the game is over.

B: All the Towns People are killed and the Detective have failed, the Mafia has won and the game is over.

* * *

If at any point there is a disagreement among the groups

*When the Mafia is picking someone to kill.

*When The Detectives are picking who they think is in the Mafia.

*Picking on who to 'Accuse'.

*Deciding on whether or not 'Execute' someone.

All groups, or members in the group, are required (excluding the Narrator) to 'Vote' (By raise of hand).

* * *

Have Fun!


	2. The Note

Chapter 2:

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: ?

Doctor: ?

Towns People: ?

* * *

"Well Sherlock, what do you make of it?"

DI Greg Lestrade and Sergent Sally Donavon stood in the living room on 221B Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson sat in their respectable chairs, Sherlock looking at the piece of paper Lestrade had brought him, John waiting for Sherlock's brilliant deductions.

"Have you check for finger prints?" Sherlock asked looking over the paper from front to back.

"Yes, and we've already check in with the Post Office, they found it lying on a counter. I googled the instructions, their for a game called 'Mafia', it some card game that kids play. I thought maybe we were just dealing with some kid who left it at the Post Office by mistake."

"But...?"

"But the security tapes at the Post Office had been cut, the manager was the last one out last night and was the one to lock up the office. He said he didn't see anything and no one from the other stores around said they saw anything either. I thought maybe we were dealing with some psychopath who was going to try and commit crimes according to the rules of the game. But the games calls for a Narrator, someone who knows almost everything throughout the whole game!"

"Ah! It was the Narrator who left this than. And let me guess, you haven't the slightest clue on who that might be."

"No, we were hoping you could find something. We've looked over, done tests, everything we got, but found nothing. So before be gave up and waiting for the first body to turn up, we decided to give you a go."

Sherlock looked over the piece of paper once more. "Well...It was scribbled down rather than written down, so whoever it was wrote these instructions down in a hurry. The hand writing is rather messy, so a child or at least someone who is under the age of 18. There, at the bottom of the page, there is a smudge. It doesn't appear to be ink of led, I'd take this note to the lab and have it tested. Since the person who wrote this is a minor, and it's scribbled down, the person was probably forced to write it.

"Ah children, they can be ever so confused! Most can't even decided what is right from wrong. Whoever it was who wrote this down it probably scared out of their wits. I suggest you wait a day or so, whoever it was will probably return to find out what happened to the note. Their probably scared...and curious. So they'll return to the 'Scene of the Crime' to make sure that whatever was suppose to happen to the note did."

"But why?"

"To ensure that whoever forced them to write it won't blame them in case something went wrong, also out of pure curiosity. But once they realize the police have gotten involved they will most likely turn his or herself in. Claiming that they were forced to and that they had nothing to do with it. You might be able to get a description from them, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Sherlock said as he concluded.

"Thank you Sherlock, We'll get this down to the lab, have it tested. I'll get back to you if we find anything or if anyone shows up who knows anything about the note." And with that Lestrade and Donavon left.


	3. The First Detective

Chapter 3:

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: ?

Doctor: ?

Towns People: ?

* * *

~Three Days Later~

"What's your name sweetie?" The secretary at the NSY asked the young girl.

"Alice." The brown headed girl said, she had deep bluish-green eyes and pale skin. One could only imagine the worst.

"What can I do for you Alice?"

"I need to speak with the DI..."

The secretary stared at the girl, most children would give a certain name when they came looking for someone, or the younger ones would just say that they were looking for their Mum or Dad. But never had one asked to speak with someone in a certain position.

"Alright, why don't you have a seat. I'll go see if he's not busy at the moment and if it's okay for you to see him. Is there anything you would like me to tell him?"

"Umm...I just wanna know about the note, the one from the Post Office."

* * *

~In Lestrade's Office~

The girl in front of Lestrade was no more then 9 years old. She had brown curly hair and blueish-green eyes. She wore a short pink skirt that only went down to her knees. Under the dress she had a pair of shaggy pants. She had a plain white shirt with a pink cape coat. Her hair was in two Pigtails and each Pigtail was tied with a matching pink bow. In most eyes, she seemed innocent, but Lestrade knew better, it usually the most innocent ones who are the most guilty. And children were no exception (He had two nephews to proof it!).

"Alice is it? Deborah said you wanted to know about the note. Usually we reveal this stuff to the Media first, so I must ask that whatever we talk about in here stays in here unless you are told otherwise, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now tell me why you wanted to see me."

"Ummm...Well, you see, I was at Kilwin's eating some Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream outside when a strange man came up to me. He- He gave me a piece of paper and a pen and told me to write what he spoke...Then afterwords he pointed a gun at me and made me walk to the Post Office. He told me to wait until the person left, then he made me put the note in the Post Office."

"Okay...Suppose I believe you, how did the two of you get inside the Post Office if you waited till the manager left. Now, I spoke to the manager, and he said that he made sure to lock the door before he left." Lestrade said as he dwindled a pencil with his hands.

"He had a key...I don't know where he got it from! Honest!"

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

Alice shook her head, "He wore a long trench coat, a hat, a scarf, and gloves."

Lestrade nodded, "Did he say anything else? Or was that all?"

Alice looked down at the floor, "Umm...He- he told me that...That if any officers were to question me..I- I was suppose to tell them that he's waiting for everyone to gather. Besides that, nothing else."

"Alright, thank you Alice, if the stranger approaches you again call this number and ask for Greg Lestrade. Alright?" Lestrade said as he handed her his card.

* * *

~One Week Later~

It wasn't until a week until things started happening. Lestrade had gotten a call from a DI he met at the NSY Ball. Word had been going around about Lestrade's huge success and that he was well on his way to getting a raise. DI Wick was a curious man, he was the DI of a small town called Ecilaville. Most people thought the town to be abandoned, but there were still a couple of families left, families who have lived there their whole lives and their roots in the town went back generations ago.

DI Wick called DI Lestrade saying that he needed an extra hand with some problems they've been having. DI Wick first thought it was some of the few youths they had in town starting a gang, but once the dead bodies started showing up, the bodies of the youths, he realized that this was much bigger then they had first imagined.

Everything was settled, Sargent Donavon was put in-charge until DI Lestrade's return.

Once Lestrade was down at Ecilaville, he went and viewed the first body. It was of a young boy, about age 17 named Daniel Faults. Now, it being a small town, everyone in the town knew everyone. But none the less, Daniel had to be identified by his family. And to DI Lestrade's surprise, Daniel only had one family member. His younger Sister Alice, the same Alice who had brought the note to the Post Office.

* * *

That night, Lestrade rang up Sherlock (Rather texted him) and notified him about Alice's brother. Plans were made and Sherlock and John would come to Ecilaville the next morning.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Lestrade went and opened the door to the hotel he had been staying at. Laying on the floor was a King of hearts and a note.

The note read:

**_Tell no one about the card or_ die!**


	4. Only One Mark

Chapter 4:

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: 1. Greg Lestrade, 2.?

Doctor: ?

Towns People: ?

* * *

~The Next Day in Ecilaville~

"His name was Daniel Faults, 17 years old, when to St. Andrew High School, His only living family relates were Alice Faults and their Uncle Jacob. Alice was the one who identified him, although, from what DI Wicks has told me, everyone in the towns knows each other. The late Mr. Adam Faults, Daniel and Alice's father, was the mayor of Ecilaville. Both Mr. and Mrs. Faults died in a car accident about a year ago. Since then Mr. Edward Cole has taken over the position."

Lestrade met Sherlock and John at the train station at 10 a.m. From there he brought them to the bed and breakfast they would be staying at.

"It's only temporary remember. The Owners of the Bed and Breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Charles, are going to be doing some repair work on the rooms. Apparently after a bad storm about a month or two back it cause some leaks in the roof. DI Wick said there a cabin not far from the town not no one uses anymore. He said just to ask him if we end up needing it."

John and Sherlock ended up room with two twin beds (much to John's relive) and Lestrade got one with a single twin bed. There was only one problem with the Bed and Breakfast, there was only one bathroom. During their stay at Ecilaville, Lestrade learned that Sherlock took very, very, very good care of his hair.

_"Oh gosh Sherlock, you're worse then Jessie from Full House!" "Who?" "You know Full House, it's a TV show- you know what, never mind, just hurry up and get the hell out of the bathroom!"_

* * *

~At Pathway Morgue in Ecilaville~

Pathway Morgue, unlike St. Bart, was next to the hospital rather than part of it. Instead, it was conjoined with a funeral home. Behind the Funeral home/morgue was a graveyard, and at the other end of the graveyard was church.

Sherlock gave a light chuckle at this, it was obvious the people of the town like to get things done quickly and get back to their own lives.

Sherlock looked down at the lifeless body of Daniel Fault. There had been tests done and the results showed at there was drugs in boy's system. It appeared Daniel had overdosed, he was found by his friend Blake in a bathroom stall at the local park.

The police had spoken with Alice, Blake and Daniel's Uncle Jacob. The only drugs that Daniel was on were some mild antidepressants that he was prescribed with after his parent's death. The only drugs found in Daniel's system were Heroin.

"What was Daniel's relationship with his Unlce?" Sherlock said out loud. He was answered by DI Wick, who had come down at once when DI Lestrade phoned him to tell him Sherlock Holmes had arrived. "The Faults were a pretty private family, they were friendly enough, sure. But Anything that had to do with their private life they kept to themselves."

"Was there anyone who Daniel might have confined in? A role model, friend of the family?"

DI Wick thought for a moment, "The Davidson family, they own a small dinner that's pretty popular among the folks. The Faults and the Davidson family have know each other for years. I'm pretty sure their relatives were the one of the few families who started this town."

Sherlock only nodded, "What about his sister, Alice? What was their relationship like?"

"Alice? Daniel adored her, while his parents favored him, it was completely ovbious to everyone, Daniel spoiled Alice. I heard he once even turned down a date to babysit her when he found out she was going to left alone for the night."

"Any other relationships? Did he have a girlfriend?"

Wicks raised his eyebrows and gave an uncomfortable cough. "Daniel did have a girlfriend, now I'm not one for gossip, but being from what Blake told me was that Daniel went on dates, lots of them. Blake said it seemed like he had a new one every week."

Sherlock nodded and brought his hands up to his face in a praying position. "What was Daniel doing on the day he died?"

"Him and his buddy Blake were done by Shepherd's Park. Some of the teens like to go down there and football. Him and Blake were going to meet some of their friends down there to practice for a game next week. They were in the middle of the practice when Blake said he noticed Daniel was started to slow down and became weak. Blake said he practically had to drag Daniel off the field and made him sit out for a while. After practice, Blake spoke with Daniel, he said that Daniel was upset because he wasn't finish the play. The two got in a fight when Daniel said something about him needing help and that something was wrong with him. Blake just told him he needed sometime to cool and left saying he'd see him later.

"Blake tried to call Daniel a few hours later trying to check on him. Blake said after the fifth time he tried to call him he went to the Faults's house to find Alice home alone, that's when he knew something was wrong. Blake then said he went to look for Daniel, starting at the park, that's when he found him dead in the loo." Wick said as he concluded.

Sherlock looked back down at the body. There was a mark on Daniel's right arm where he had inject. But there was only one hole, which meant that either this was Daniel's first time injecting or he had been injected unwillingly.

Sherlock did one last scan over the body.

_Only one mark on his arm from the injection. No other markings that indicate signs of struggle, so either he knew who drugged him or he did it himself. The skin on the bottom of his feet are wore out, most likely from playing football.  
_

"I have two theories so saw, he either did it himself, or someone he knew did it to him. According to the file you made DI Wick, Daniel was found laying on the floor with his head tilted to the left and lying folded on him chest. If he had done it himself than this would have been the first time he's shot up in while or ever. But the position he's lying in suggest that someone else injected him, someone who still respects him or at least the dead. This could very well be a one time thing, but why kill a troubled child with heroin? If someone wanted to make it look like he did it himself they would have used the antidepressants. No, this person is a killer, after all this time Daniel's body could handle a lager dose of the antidepressants, they wanted him dead and they were going to take any risks.

"DI Wick said something about the Faults being one of the families who started this town, yes? Well, what if someone had a grudge against the Faults family for generations? Someone who secretly hated them and than passed on that hatred to they children and so forth. Now that the Mr. and Mrs. Faults are out of the way it makes it easier for them to take their children out.

But why wait so long? This person has grown up with hatred, they can wait a few more days, weeks, months, years, anything to make sure they aren't pinned for it. Now that Daniel is gone it would make sense for Alice to be a troubled child now, so no one would think anything if an 'accident' happened now would they? I suggest you keep an eye out for Alice Faults, she very well could be the next victim, and from what Lestrade has told me about her trip to the Post Office, she almost was."

DI Wick stood gaping at Sherlock, John though he looked much like a fish. Looking down at the watch on his wrist John saw that is was a quarter after one. He hadn't had much to eat that day and he thought back to when Sherlock had last eaten, two days ago.

Sherlock took John of what John was doing and began to plan ahead. "Di Wick, have some of your men find Alice and find place for her to stay where she is safe or, better yet, have some of your men stay with her at all times. Come John! It's time we had some lunch!"


	5. The Second Detective

Chapter 5:

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: 1. Greg Lestrade, 2.?

Doctor: ?

Towns People: ?

* * *

~At the Saw Mill Dinner~

"What can I get you boys?" A redheaded woman asked, she was in she mid-thirties but her facial features showed were time had done its deed. "Two slices of Cinnamon pie and two glasses of milk please." John ordered.

The restaurant was a small diner with booths going around the building so each had a window next to it. In the back of the restaurant was a counter in front of the doors to the kitchen where stools were set up. Both John and Sherlock sat on one of the stools and waited for the order.

"So, why are we here Sherlock? I mean, besides for lunch, because I know that's not why." John said as he scanned around the diner.

"DI Wick said that Daniel Fault was close with the Davidson family, I'm guessing that was Mrs. David son we just spoke to. The family owns the diner, it's small, but convenient. I have two theories, Daniel might have confined in one of the members of the Davidson family, or the one of the Davidsons' are jealous of the Fault family and killed Daniel."

Just then Mrs. Davidson walked but over with the Pie and milk. "Here you boys go." She said with a Western American accent. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Umm...No thank." John said with a friendly smile.

"You boys aren't from 'round here are you? You friends of Kevin?" Mrs. Davidson said taking a plate and drying it off.

"Kevin?" John said as he took a sip of his milk. "Kevin Wick, he's one of those Detective Inspectors. He's a regular around here, although he's away most of the time. He was recently away in London visiting with his ill mother when he got the call about the Faults son. Poor boy, I still can't believe what happened to him. I always knew he had been haunted by his parent's death, just never thought he'd actually kill himself over it."

"Yeah, umm, we were actually invited to visit Ecilaville by our DI Lestrade who is friends with DI Wick. From what I understand Daniel killed himself a day ago, Wick said he hadn't released the news yet, how'd you know?"

"It's a small town, words travels fast. Don't be surprised if by tomorrow half the towns knows about y'all. I mean, a suicide and two new comers? Mels is going to have a field day!"

"Who is Mels?" John said as he took a bit of his pie. "Mels is a journalist, she'd do anything for good story. She's originally from London, but she came here about ten years back when she parent died and she moved in with her grandmother. Now don't you let her scare you off, 'cause that girl can be a real handful sometimes. She even once break into the High School to try and get 'a scoop' 'cause she thought one of the teachers was 'getten it on with principal, if you know what I mean."

As John continued talking with Mrs. Davidson, Sherlock noticed that there was a envelope lying on the stool next to him. On the front of the envelope was his name typed out. As he opened the envelope a small card fell out of it and landed on the ground.

It was a King of Club.

also inside the envelope was a note, it read: **_Tell no one or__ die!_**

* * *

"Mrs. Davidson I presume?" Sherlock chimed into the conversation once John and the woman stopped talking for a second.

"Yes, sorry, do we know each other? I don't believe I got either of your names?"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is Dr. John Watson, we were called in by DI Wick about the Daniel Faults, I think he believes that Daniel was in some sort of trouble. We were informed that you were close with the Faults Family, could you tell me anything about them?"

Mrs. Davidson looked startled for a moment, then recomposed herself.

"Oh my, I didn't know. Well, my family and Faults have always been close. Why, I think even our grandparents were close with each other. My husband Randy was like a second father to Daniel, especially after his parents died. Now I don't like to talk down about anybody, but Daniel's uncle, Jacob, he's been trying to get close with his nephew and niece ever since he first came to town. I don't think they were ever close with him.

"About a week or two back Randy was talking with Daniel, nothing secretive or anything, just about the usual, you know how's schools, the kids in class, how him and his sister Alice has been getten along. Daniel usual comes in here, has something to eat and talks with Randy, the boy has no one to look up too. But then his Uncle Jacob can in here and nearly scared the daylights out of me, he came in here demanded to know where Daniel was. After that Jacob and Randy have been at each other's necks. Randy tried to be civil with Jacob, for Daniel's sake at least, but every time he sees Jacob, the man just has to start a fight over something."

Sherlock looked down and nodded, he scooped up a pie of the cinnamon pie and shoved it into his mouth. _Holy Mary Mother of God! This Pie is delicious!_

"What about this Mels?" Sherlock said between bits. John looked over with a smirk on his face. Over the years one thing he had learned was that Sherlock didn't eat on normal routine like most people. And when he did eat it was only a few bites here and there. But on one night when Mrs. Hudson had brought over some of her Double Chocolate fudge brownies with Chocolate chips Sherlock ate over six of those bad boys. Ever since then John had been trying to find foods that Sherlock reeeeally like. Cause if Sherlock reeeeally likes it, he eats it. All of it.

"Mels? She's harmless, she once printed out for the paper of a shadow in front of a window at the Charlies House. Mels tried to say it was two shadows and that she was sure Mr. Charlies had a woman over that night. So when she interview both Mrs. and Mr. Charlies, and it was found that Mrs. Charlies had been out that evening Mels tried to make some big story out of it. But every time we asked Mr. Charlies about it just says he light a candle on the other side of the room so it was casting two shadows."

Sherlock gave a dry laugh, then he thought about Kitty Riley, those two would get along quite well together.

"Well, Thank you for your time Mrs. Davidson, do you think we could talk to your husband sometime?" John asked as he finished off his pie.

"Randy went off to pick Daisy up from about an hour ago. Come back tonight before closing time and you should probably be able to catch him. Randy will be glad to help you boys out, he was furious when he found out about Daniel."

"Thank you Mrs. Davidson, will come by later. Here's my number if you find anything. Oh yes, and also could we get two pieces of pie to go?" Sherlock asked as they stood up to leave.

Mrs. Davidson smiled and nodded. "Sure thing hun, oh and please, call me Dolly."

"Sooo?" John said as he turned to Sherlock once Dolly left. "Pie then?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Obviously John."


	6. The Doctor

Chapter 6:

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: 1. Greg Lestrade, 2. Sherlock Holmes

Doctor: ?

Towns People: ?

* * *

The first stop Sherlock and John made was the Charlies's Bed and Breakfast. John stayed there and decided to ask the Charlies what they knew about the Faults, while Sherlock left to speak with Alice. At first John was reluctant, he knew Sherlock could bring grown adults to tears, he didn't even want to imagine what he could to kids.

Mr. James Charlies was in his late forties, he had a strong built; with broad shoulders and a thick torso. He was a very muscular man; he reminded John at of Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast_. He had dark black hair and creamy chocolate brown eyes, or so his wife said. It was not a great surprised when John found out the James also worked as a carpenter and only part-time worked at the Bed and Breakfast as a fix-it man. His tan skin suggested that he spend much time outdoors, and his den that was decorated with mounted animals confirmed it.

Mrs. Susan Charlies was a small petite woman. She had light brown hair that was brought back into a braid than wrapped into a bun. She wore a light pink sun dress with a deep purple shawl. She had a very light tan from spending hours tending to her small garden and doing outdoor chores. Her big blue eyes twinkled when she spoke about her flower garden full of all different flowers.

Mrs. Charlies spoke about her husband like he was some king. She seemed to give her full attention to James whenever he walked into the room. John made small talk with her and found out that Susan's parents were _very_ old fashioned and had arranged her marriage with James when she was seventeen. Susan said she was fine with it at the time, since they lived in such a small town there weren't many boys to choose from and her parents taught her not to be picky. James was the most popular and well liked boy in town, so when she met him and found she was to be engaged to him, she did not complain.

They had been married for over ten years now and had a seven year old boy.

The boy's name was Joshia, he had brown hair lie his mother, but had a built like his father. Like most young boys, he enjoyed playing outdoors, chasing small animals that happened to come onto their property, and playing by the near by pond.

"Oh Joshia!" Susan exclaimed when her son came in covered in mud. "What on earth have you been up to?"

"I made a mud pie mum! Wanna bite?" The boy asked as his mother grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the kitchen sink. "Not right no sweetie, I'm talking with Dr. Watson here, why do you go upstairs and get cleaned off and ready for dinner, okay?"

"Yes ma'ma." Joshia said as he scurried off. "Ah poor boy, he's doing so well in school, but all he likes to talk about are the worms he finds in my flower garden. Which he finds most boys don't like playing with other boys who like to play in their mother's flower garden. He does have one friend though, Mark McGreggory, his father goes hunting with James and usual leaves Mark here to play with Joshia. But Mark is homeschooled, so Josh doesn't really have any friends at school."

"That's too bad," said John as he sipped the tea Mrs. Charles gave him. "What about Alice Faults? Were they close?"

Mrs. Charlies gave a sigh, "No, Alice likes to play of by herself. I've honestly never even seen her speak to any of the other kids. I'm pretty sure she's homeschooled as well. I feel bad for the poor kid, Mr. and Mrs. Faults were nice enough people, but they hardly ever paid any attention to Alice."

"Muuuuuummmmm!" came a yell from the upstairs where Joshia had disappeared not too long ago. Susan gave a annoyed sigh, "If you'll excuse me." And with that she left to find her son.

John decided to go up to his room and finish unpacking.

* * *

John first started by putting his nicer shirts away in the closet. He made to separate his clothes from Sherlock's. John's were on the left, and Sherlock's were on the right.

He walked back to his bed where his duffel bag was, and resting on against the pillow on his bed was an envelope with his named typed out on the front.

He opened the envelope and on the inside was a Queen of Spade and a note which read: **_Tell no one about the card or die!_**

* * *

The Faults house was a Old Victorian House with a side tower. The house a rusty brown color and had a porch on the front with the same color. The door was a deep red and had a gold knocker and door handle. Sherlock guessed the house was built sometime during the 1900's during WWII. As they drove through the town, Sherlock found that more of the building were made around that era.

Sherlock walked lightly up the three stairs up to the porch in fear that one of the steps could break at anytime. He used the knocker, and if he listened he could hear small creaks coming from the stairs on the other side of the door.

It was a rule that every child knew. It was never to be broken and never taken lightly. It was to followed always and never forgotten. It had been taught for generations and would be taught to the many generations following.

Never open the door if Mommy and Daddy aren't home unless you know who it is.

Alice knew the rules, she knew what the standards were. She knew what everyone expected of her, what everyone wanted from her.

And she hated it.

She wasn't like any of those simpletons. She knew this town by the back of her hand, and she wanted something...different.

"Hello Mr. Holmes." Alice said as she pocked her head out the door.

"Hello Miss. Faults, might I come in?" Sherlock replied. Compared to most people, Sherlock was like a giant. He towered over everyone and cast a cold dark shadow that seemed to be full of mysteries.

"Why?" She asked in a curious voice,

"Because I want to speak with you about your brother."

"Why?" She said in the same little curious voice.

"Because I need to find his killer."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, he or she might kill again."

"Why?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, how typical of her, children could be sooooo annoying. "Are you going to let me in or not? I'd rather not waste my time while there's a killer on the loose."

Alice stepped back and let Sherlock into the house. The inside of the house was just as dreary and dark as the outside of the house. The first thing Sherlock saw was a small staircase which led to the second floor. To the left was the living room and to the right was a dinning room which led to a kitchen.

Sherlock noticed that most of the furniture was from the 50's. An old rotary dial telephone sat on a side table by the couch. The couch was was cover with a flower design and had pillows that looked they belonged at your grandparent's house. The wallpaper had a Lace design not unlike the one at 221B.

But in contrast to this, there was updated pieces of different types of technology all around the house as well. There was a microwave with a dial rather than buttons, a dishwasher and coffee machine which looked like it had just been bought.

"How long have you lived here?" Sherlock asked as he looked around the living room. "My whole life." Alice said with out hesitation. "And what about your parents?"

"Father lived here his whole life too, and grandfather as well. Mummy and Grandma both moved in when they got married. All my uncles and aunts lived here too."

"Handed down generation to generation..." Sherlock said to himself as he turned and went to look in the dinning room.

"What did your brother think about the house, the town, the people..." Sherlock trailed off as he looked around the kitchen.

"Danny loved this house, he wanted to live in it like my father. He liked the town as well, but he kept saying how he thought it was too small. He was okay with some of the people, some genuinely liked him, some thought he was trouble maker and would complain to my father."

"Who do you think complained the most?" Sherlock said as he looked at a family photo. It had Mr. and Mrs. Faults in the back, Mrs. Faults was wearing a dark purple dress with her hand wrapping around Alice who was to her right. On the left Mr. Faults sat in a gray suit with a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Who's Josey?"

"My Uncle's friend."

"Just his friend?"

"No."

"His girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Why all the secrets?"

"Uncle Jacob's wife lives in London. I've only met her once, she's a teacher. Uncle says he wants to move here and get her a job, but that was a lie."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"No one listens."


	7. Meeting the Other Players

Chapter 7:

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: 1. Greg Lestrade, 2. Sherlock Holmes

Doctor: John Watson

Towns People: ?

* * *

That night, a few select people who were chosen to be part of the game would turn on the news the next morning to find that the game had finally started, and the Mafia chose there first victim.

* * *

John, Sherlock, Lestrade and Mr. Charlies all sat in front of the telly watching the morning news while Mrs. Charlies cooked breakfast. John and Lestrade were drink tea while Sherlock settled for coffee, he claimed it was because he needed the caffeine. The four of them were sitting comfortably when the newswoman, named Sophia Mathian, spoke about another murder in the town.

"Another murder has taken in our small town last night when Blake Cole was found dead this morning outside of The Saw Mill Diner. Apparently there were no witnesses, Mrs. Davidson found the body outside of the front to the diner this morning when she went to open up. The police have no confirmed if this murder is connected to the Daniel Faults' case and DI Wick makes no comment. According to the MET, Blake died sometime last night between 11 p.m. and 1 a.m. Blake died from a single round going straight through his heart. If you have information concerning this, please call the number on the bottom of the screen. Now back to you Cecil!

John, Lestrade and Mr. Charlies all had a look of pure shock on their faces. While Sherlock, held his hands up in a praying position.

"It would appear," Sherlock said breaking the silence. "That our little 'game' had began. All the pieces are in place, all the roles have been given out. The only thing left now, is for each player to 'make our move'. Mr. Charlies, where is the court house?"

"There is none."

More features of shock appeared on the guest's faces. "You what!?"

Sherlock said, nearly jumping in front of Mr. Charlies. "Well...Mr. Charlies began, clearly uncomfortable. "There was one, but it burnt down a few months back. They've made plans to rebuild it, but it won't be ready for another year or two."

"So," Lestrade began chiming into the conversation. "What do you do with criminals?"

"We haven't got any! These deaths are the first murders we've had in years! The only reason we ever use the court house is for divorces, weddings, planning of gathers and such. But now most people do that sorta of stuff at home. Mr. Faults was the Mayor and the Judge for as long as I can remember, there was really almost no need for a judge. Divorces now take place in the studies at one of the lawyers houses', and for meetings and wedding we use the church. The City Council was almost thinking about not even rebuilding the Court House because of how much it was going to cast and because everyone seemed content on how things are. The only reason we are building one is cause DI Wick threaten to report the Council."

Sherlock walked away briskly as he went back up to his and John's room to get their coats. "Where are we going?" John asked as Sherlock pulled him towards the door. "It's time we went to Church John!"

* * *

At the Church a small crowd had gathered around. The Church clergy led the group to the Church's Council room. "Back when Ecilaville was large we use to have a Pastor's Council, Staff, Elders and everything. But as people left to move to the city for better jobs, the church grew small and there was really no need for those sorta of things anymore."

"It's rather sad honestly," replied DI Wick who spoke with the Clergyman when they waited for Mayor Cole to arrive. "I use to go to church when I was a kid with my grandma. It honestly makes me sad when I see the kids now-a-day disrespecting the ways of old. The build is quite nice, it's such a shame places like this are trashed and are crumbling because of neglect."

The Clergyman, Benjamin, nodded in agreement with the DI.

It was right about then when Sherlock, John and DI Lestrade arrived. "Ah! Gentleman! Perhaps you can help us settle our problem." Benjamin said as he led them to the Council room.

"It appears that the people have started accusing one another and want someone to pay for the deaths of the children."

* * *

"I'm telling you! It was Reggy! That no good has been nothing but trouble since he came to town!" shouted Mrs. Lilith Maybelle, the town tailor.

"Whoa Whoa! Just 'cause I ride a bike and wear leather doesn't mean I'm in some gang or something! Randy Davidson where's a pink polo shirt and I don't accuse him of being gay!"

"That has nothing to do with this Randy!" shouted Lilith back, she and Dolly Davidson were good friends and there was no way she was letting some punk trash talk her friend's husband like that!

"Yeah it does sweetheart! How do we know it wasn't you! After all, you weren't exactly very 'friendly' with the Mrs. Cole at the school PTA meeting. How do we know you didn't kill Blake just to try and get at the new Mrs. Mayor!"

Lilth's eyes were filled with fury. How dare this idiot talk to her like that! Randy had only been in town for a couple of weeks and he suddenly thinks he knows everything! The reason she hadn't been very 'friendly' with Mrs. Cole at the PTA meeting was because her team won the Bridge game the previous night. They made up a few days later and had been ever since!

"I cannot believe you would offend me like that! Yes me and Mrs. Cole have had our fair share of differences! But I would NEVER actually KILL someone, let alone a kid just to get back at her!"

* * *

Sherlock and his gang entered the room when a tall skinny woman was yelling at some man who was dressed as a biker. There were six other people in the room as well, they all seemed to be use to the two fighting and sat there looking bored, Sherlock could sympathize with them.

"Alright, Alright! Thank you Mrs. Maybelle and Mr. Carter. Now please have a seat. I would to introduce you all to Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson, and DI Lestrade. They are from London and are helping out with the Daniel Faults case."

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, DI, you've just met Mrs. Maybelle, she's our town's tailor and Mr. Randy Carter, he's new here in town, only been here a couple of weeks. Now I'd like to introduce you to the rest of our group.

There's Miss. Andra Clarance, she's runs the food market here in town, all her food are home grown here in Ecillavillle. Then there's Mr. Maybelle, our town's doctor, and Miss. Lucy Wilds, a teacher at our High School. Also here with us is Issac, Sarah, and Martin, three student's from our High School who were friends with Blake and Danial. Mr. Cole should be here soon along with Jacob Faults."

Mrs. Maybelle had red fiery hair that matched her sprite more than the town would like. Her green pricing eyes would have made her a prefect principal at the high School, for they say she could freeze your soul with her glare.

Mr. Maybelle was tall and lean, he had brown ruffed hair and blue eyes. He seemed more likely to be annoyed by his wife than to defend her.

Randy Carter was everything you expected for a biker. He was tall, well built, wore black leather that matched his black hair and carried a bike helmet with him. Sherlock could see he beginning of a tattoo on his wrist, but it was covered to well to see what it was.

Miss. Andra Clarence was a sweet young girl, obviously a new teacher (Any other teacher would have gotten so annoyed by Lilith and Randy's out burst that they would have applied techniques they used on children to try and make them shut up!). She had strawberry blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She wore a professional outfit, a black skirt and a orange shirt with a belt.

Issac was obviously the most nervous out of the whole group. Not because he was guilty, but because he had never been in this kind of situation before. He looked much like Mr. Maybelle- Ah! He was there son.

Sarah had ginger hair and brown eyes. Nothing else needed to be noted about her because everything else seemed to scream 'Moody Teenage! Stay Away or I will snap at you!' to be noticed. She looked bored, but there was something about her that seem to be saying otherwise...Grief? Perhaps she was on the boy's girlfriend.

Martin was obvious a football player like Daniel and Blake. Not only because he was wearing a uniform, but because everything about he just screamed sports. Grass stains on his socks, the dirt on his shorts, the hair cut (chosen by his dad) the body odor (Does he even know what deodorant is!?). But his dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes seemed to say ma'ma's boy.

So these were the players, and they had by night to figure out who was the 'Mafia' before another member dies. Slowly dwindling done until either the Mafia or the Towns people are left.


	8. Confessing at the Church

Chapter 8

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: 1. Greg Lestrade, 2. Sherlock Holmes

Doctor: John Watson

Towns People: ?

* * *

Jacob Faults arrived not only along with Mr. Cole, but with Alice Faults as well. "Jacob," Spoke DI Wick, "I don't think this is really appropriate to have a kid in here. Why don't you have little Miss Alice wait in the sanctuary?"

Alice looked over towards Sherlock, who gave a slight nod. "Daniel Fault was close friends with Blake Cole, if someone is trying to get revenge on the Fault family I think it best that 'little Miss Alice' isn't left in the dark." As Sherlock spoke he scanned the room to watch everyone's reaction.

"Anyways moving on...Let's get down to business, now we've checked everyone's alibis and only you folk are the ones with holes in them. Now I'm not saying any of y'all killed Blake, I know almost everyone here personally. But until we get better leads we're gonna have to work with what we got, and that's a bunch of people with holes in their alibis. Now, DI Wick and Mr Holmes here are going to take each one of you, one at a time, and speak with you. Now what you were going is your own business, but we need each of you to be honest with us so we can close this case faster alright?"

The group gave out their mumbles of agreement.

DI Wick looked about the group, "Hmmm...Andra Clarence, why don't you go first?"

Miss. Clarence gave a small nod and stood and let the DI led her out.

* * *

DI Wick and Sherlock took Andra out of the room and into the head clergy's office.

"Alright Miss. Clarence, from what you told us you were working late last night stocking up on some new produce you just received. But when we got to your little market place there wasn't anything new there. We searched out front and in the back and we even checked your shipments, and I am positive nothing new came in. So why don't you tell us why you lied?"

Andra Clarence dwindled the hem of her coat in between her thumb and index figure. "I- I- I was meeting somebody..."

"And who might this 'somebody' be?" Asked Wick.

'A man...We- We've been seeing each other for about a month now...Pleasedon'ttellLoren!Iwasonlyseeingsomeoneel sebecauseIthoughhewascheatingonme!"

"Whoa whoa Andra! Slow down! And tell me what's going on?"

"Your boyfriend is cheating on you." Sherlock said, this was the first thing Sherlock had said since they came into the room.

Andra gave a small nod, "About a month ago, I caught him with some other woman...I think her name is Beth or something...I- I went to a friend of mine and asked him what to do...I swear it started out as us just trying to make him jealous! To get back at him! But- But then...One night...He showed up at my door drunk...He kept going on and on about family issues...And well- I didn't mean for it to happen I swear!...He- He kissed me...After that I told him he shouldn't come around me anymore..."

"But he did." Sherlock finished for her.

"At first it was just to buy something from the market, then it turned to dropping stuff off at my house, then he'd come over for a 'friendly call'...Then he came back over one night...Drunk again...And he- he-..."

Andra sniffled, recomposed herself and continued. "I tried to tell him that we shouldn't...But he just- and I- then we-..."

Sherlock sighed and raised a hand to signal her to stop. "It's obvious Miss. Clarence wasn't even near the crime scene when it happen, and I'm guessing the only time you saw Blake that day was when he stopped by to pick up a 'small snack' as you put it?"

"A Pepsi and some Beef Jerky." Andra said while nodding.

"What was the name of the man you were seeing?" Asked Sherlock.

Andra looked down, "...Dr. Maybelle..."

* * *

"Alright Issac, you said the last time you saw Blake was when he left your house that evening. But according to your parents they saw you head out last night, sometime after 9 and didn't get home till around midnight. Wanna tell us what happened?"

Issac looked from Sherlock to DI Wick, "I didn't kill Blake if that's what your wondering. Yeah okay, I went out last night, a lot of kids do. Our parents normally don't say anything cause they think it's nothing, which it is. It's those biker guys, ever since they came into town our parents have been freaking out."

"Oh? And why is that?" Di Wick said taking a seat behind the desk in the room.

"Because, everyone knew what Daniel was like. He kept talking about how the day he turns 18 he was gonna leave town and go to some University. here was a rumor going around that Daniel's dad ripped up some letter Daniel got in the mail about some trip to visit a University. Rumor proved true when Mr. Fault showed up at the Library and looked up Daniel's search history. Apparently Daniel was looking at what the flat rates in London and how much dorms at different Universities."

"So? What's that got to do with the bikers?"

"After Mr. and Mrs. Fault died Daniel been taking care of his little sister. Well, now that there Uncle is in charge of her from what I hear is that Daniel was looking for a way to leave town. He worked a part-time job, the money was being split up between him, his sister and their uncle, so he didn't have many opinions. Word was going around that a few days before his death him and Blake were seen talking to them bikers. Now parents are freaking out that their kids are going to try and leave town with them."

Sherlock leaned close to Issac, who was sitting in a rather low chair, and towered over him, casting his cold dark shadow over him. "That still doesn't answer the question about where you were last night. You, Issac Maybelle are stalling."

"Alright, you want the truth? Fine! I saw Blake down by Rufus's. No, I didn't met him there we ran into each other. What'd we do there? We got into a fight, nothing death worthy it was over something stupid, a girl. We both had our eyes on her, I told Blake to back off, he was pissed, took a swing and the rest is history. Look, when I left that pub Blake only had a couple of bruises, like I said he was pissed, there wasn't any real fighting, it was mostly me putting him in a headlock. After Blake left and I went back inside Rufus's. Look, you can even ask the bartender!"

"What was the name of the girl you two were fighting over?" Sherlock asked leaning away from Issac.

"...Sarah..."


	9. Not Enough Data

Chapter 9

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: 1. Greg Lestrade, 2. Sherlock Holmes

Doctor: John Watson

Towns People: ?

* * *

"What have you found so far?" Asked John who handed Sherlock a coffee.

"One affair and two teenage boys fighting over some girl. Neither appears to be connected to the murder though."

"This doesn't make any sense Sherlock! Why them? Why here? What's going on?"

"I won't make you tell me John, but I'm guessing you have already received a card? Don't answer that! But my guess is that these people have received cards as well. To the 'narrator' these people are the players, to the DIs these people are the only leads as they either lied about their alibi or their alibi in unstable. Whether or not these people actually killed the victims is the real challenge. In this room we have all the members of the Mafia, the 'towns people' the detectives and the doctor. We are not allowed to know who is who without risking our lives, and by the end of today we have to take a gamble."

"A gamble?"

"The narrator wants someone dead, Blake was only the starting piece, a way to motivate us, he was never actually part of the game. Either we pick someone or the narrator picks for us."

"But, the Mafia, is it an actual mafia, or are they just some poor sods that ended up the wrong card?"

"That's the problem, unless we solve this case either a murderer will get away or an innocent person will end up like the Daniel and Blake."

"Do you think the narrator is here with us now?"

John and Sherlock scanned the room; the idea put them both off. If the narrator was in the room he/she would know their every move. They could lead them into making the wrong decisions or betraying each other.

"I think-"

"Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock looked down to see little Alice Faults tugging on his coat.

"Yes Miss. Faults?"

"What's going to happen? Are we going to be killed?"

Sherlock bent down to the girls level, "No, and you're going to help me make sure. In a minute, I'm going to take someone back in the other room and ask them questions. I need you to make sure no one listens in, okay?"

The young girl nodded her head and marched over to the door and stood guard, taking her job with all seriousness.

* * *

"Mrs. Lilith Maybelle, am I correct?" Asked Sherlock once he and DI Wick were settled in the office. He never liked stating the obvious, but people always give something way about themselves. Like Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, or DI Lestrade, when saying someone's name it reveals something about them. Whether it's their job, their attitude towards something, a truth behind a lie, they always reveal something."

"Yes that's my name, now could you please tell me why I'm here!?"

_Trying much too hard to convince everyone, 68% chance she could be hiding something. _

"Why don't you tell us? Your alibi is perfectly fine, so tell me, why are you here?"

Lilith was taken aback for moment, "Ever since the Faults death something hasn't been right in this town. Before everything was fine, people were friendly with each other, minded their own business, now the whole town has been shaken up. Everybody looks at each other like their murderers, I want this to end!"

"And that's your only reason?" Sherlock said, giving her an unbelieving look.

Lilith sighed, "Alright, so there is another reason. Both Blake and Daniel wanted to leave this town; they were willing to do anything to leave. And well, now look at them! My son, Isaac, he wants to leave as well. Now look, I'm just trying to put the pieces together and well...If these killings are being committed by someone who doesn't want anyone to leave- I just don't want my son to be next..."

"Why Reggy? Out of everyone in this town, all the other bikers, why him?"

Lilith swallowed hard, "I saw him...On the day each boy died, I saw him talking to them a few hours before hand. At first I didn't think anything of it, you know how boys are at their age, they think their practically invincible! They put themselves purposefully in the way of danger! But once I heard about Blake...I got worried, and then I remembered that I saw Randy talking to Isaac outside by shop the other day..."

"You got scared your son would be next and dragged him done here."

Mrs. Maybelle nodded.

"You have to believe me!"

* * *

"Reggy Carter, born and raised in London, you're currently staying at the Inn owned by-" DI Wick was interrupted by Reggy's exasperated sigh,

"Look, as you may have noticed, I'm new here in town. I don't know those boys, I met them a couples of times, yes I saw them the day they died, no I didn't kill them, the old lady what's-her-face is just freaking out cause of my reputation here in this town. I suggest you let me go because you're wasting your time when you could be looking for the real killer."

"I wasn't aware you _had _a reputation in this town Reggy." Sherlock said while picking up various items from the desk and looking at them, "Please, elaborate, what kind of person are you known to be in this fine establishment?"

Reggy sighed, "Look, I'll just come right out and say it, I was smitten with a girl here in town, she took me the wrong way, panicked, called her papas, now the whole towns hates me."

"What do you mean by 'took you the wrong way'? You just said you were smiting with her." Wicks said confused.

"I was just trying to ask her if she wanted to get a drink, she thought I was trying to bed her. What she didn't know was at the time I hadn't even a bed to 'bed' her on."

"Ah! So, you ride into town, it's your first day, you see an attractive young lady, you try and be 'smooth' as they call it, she takes it the wrong and the town ends up hating you."

"Yes-"

"But that still doesn't answer all our questions Mr. Carter, you still haven't explained what you were talking to those boys about."

Reggy put his head in his heads, "I know how this looks, but honestly, Daniel was just asking me about my life. You know, where I grew up, where I went to school, girls, parties, drinking, drugs...sex, He was curious. His parents pretty much kept him at home all his life. I don't blame the kid for wanting to know more about the world he lives in! The only reason we came into this town in the first place is because Jake had some cousin or something that lives here!"

"Two more questions Mr. Carter and then you're free to go. To the council room that is, can't take any risks."

"Fine!"

"1) who was the girl you were 'smiting' with? And 2) what is 'Jake's' cousin's name? Oh I lied, 3) what are the names of the people in your little biker gang?"

Reggy groaned clear annoyed, "1) Lucy Wilds, she's right in the council room so you can ask her more about later. 2) Susan or something, I don't know. 3) Luke, Jake, Trevor and Kelly. And before you ask, Kelly is Luke's girl."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Carter, sorry if you had any plans made today but we need you to stay on the church property until this is all sorted," said DI Wick who opened the door to let Reggy out.

* * *

"So what do you think so far?" Asked Wick once he and Sherlock were alone.

"We don't have enough data. So far all the suspects seem innocent, we need to keep looking. Next I think we should talk with Mr. Maybelle, we have a confession that he and Miss. Clarence were having an affair, but we need to hear his side of the story. None of the neighbors saw anyone leave the house the night of the murder, so he must have snuck out of the house a back way. If after we question everyone and we still find nothing I think we should talk with the rest of Reggy's biker buddy's, they could proof useful."

* * *

"They're onto us," said a young female voice.

"Hush! Look, I've been interrogated before; all we need to do is make sure our stories match up, just not done to the last detail! We need to make them believe us." Said a male with a raspy voice.

"But- but if they could help us? We're being forced to commit murder! Perhaps we could convince one of them to help us? We could tell-" Said a younger voice.

"NO! Are you insane!? Do you want to die!? The narrator will find out and kill you! If we plan this out perfectly we could get out with our lives. The narrator will mostly likely start by killing off the towns people, if can convince them to kill each other off first, win the game, will still could come out on top."

"Yeah... I suppose..."

"Do you know who the next kill is?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

*Sigh* the narrator wants us to take out...John Watson."


	10. The Voting

Chapter 10

* * *

Mafia Members: ?

Detective: 1. Greg Lestrade, 2. Sherlock Holmes

Doctor: John Watson

Towns People: ?

* * *

Andra Clarence: Was having an affair the night of the murder.

Isaac Maybelle: Was at 'Rufus's (Must check alibi later)

Lilith Maybelle: Was visiting mother at the Hospital (Yes, 'the' hospital, they only had one), Nurse confirmed her alibi.

Mr. Maybelle: Confessed to be with Miss. Clarence.

Reggy Carter: Was with his 'gang' at the motel (Why did they have one of everything!) Manager and CCTV cameras confirmed that.

Martin Spires: Asleep after doing his homework, both mother and father confirmed that.

Sarah Jesse: With her current boyfriend in bed, both mother, father and neighbors next door and across the street confirmed that.

Lucy Wilds: Grading Homework, her boss (Who she's sleeping with) confirmed that.

Mr. Cole: Going over complaints from Mrs. Maybelle about Reggy Carter and his 'gang'. Wife confirmed this.

Jacob Faults: Putting Alice to bed then went to bed himself, Alice confirmed this.

John Watson: Going through Mrs. Charlie's jams (The stain on his nighty shirt confirmed this), note to self: John now hates me.

* * *

After all the integrations Lestrade took Sherlock aside. "Okay Sherlock, update time, what's going on? What have you got for me?"

"All their alibi's check out. The Saw Mill Diner is right next door to Rufus's, it is possible for Isaac to have killed him but the manager said he made sure Isaac got home, said he was worried he was drunk. Miss. Clarence and Mr. Maybelle are having an affair, Sarah Jesse is loud during intercourse, Miss. Wilds is sleeping with her boss and Dr. Watson hates me."

Lestrade sighed, "You questioned him about the jam didn't you?"

Sherlock smirked, "Ah! So you're not as blind as I thought you were."

"Are you kidding me Sherlock? That stain was the size of China! But what about the suspects, its 3 hours till sun down, if I remember correctly that's when a new 'round' starts."

"There's no other opinion..."

"What?"

"We have to kill someone."

"Sherlock Holmes we are not killing anyone unless it is absolutely necessary or they are found guilty by a-"

"Oh keep up Lestrade! We're not going to actually kill anyone! We're going to make it seem like we are. All the players, including the narrator, are in the other room, if we convince them that we're playing by the rules we might have a chance to figure out who the Narrator is."

"So, who do we 'execute'?"

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time to choose." Sherlock said as soon as he and Lestrade returned to the room.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John said as they entered the room.

Sherlock sighed, making it seem like whatever he was about to say was really upsetting him, rather than exciting him. "We have come to a decision; the only chance we have at beating this game is by playing it. We received a set of ruled from 'The Narrator' back in London. I'm sure you all read them and know what happens now?"

The room went silent; it was time for the truth to come out. Everyone would pick a side, their true colors would show.

"Now, who do you think is in the Mafia?" As soon as the words left Sherlock's mouth the room exploded with accusations.

"IT WAS REGGY! I KNOW IT! HE'S IN THE MAFIA!"

"NO! IT WAS MR. COLE! HE'S SEEKING REVENGE FOR THE TOWNS LOYALTY TO THE FAULTS FAMILY! IT'S HIM!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! IT'S THEM! THIS WHOLE TOWN HAS BEEN FINE UNTIL THEY ARRIVED! IT'S THE HOLMES! OR WATSON! OR EVEN THAT DI! IT'S ONE OF THEM!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The room went silent again.

"According to the rules, if we can't all agree on someone we must choose by raise of hand." Sherlock said through gritted teeth. It was like dealing with children!

"Alright, so raise your hand if you want..."

In the end the results were:

Mr. Cole: 1

Reggy Cater: 2

Isaac: 0

Martin: 0

Sarah: 0

Jacob Faults: 4

Andra Clarence: 1

Lucy Wilds: 1

Mr. Maybelle: 1

Mrs. Maybelle: 1

Sherlock Holmes: 0

John Watson: 0

DI Wick:0

* * *

DI Wick swallowed hard, he wasn't sure he could do this. Jacob Faults had the most votes, which meant that the majority thought that he was in the mafia. Now according to the rules they had to give Jacob a chance to defend himself, if the people were convinced they wouldn't have to 'kill' anyone, but if they weren't it meant they would have to 'kill' Jacob. Sherlock and DI Lestrade had already explained their plan to Wick and Watson, and they were ready to help hide whoever until the end of the sick and twisted game.

"Alight Jacob; please tell us why you won't kill Blake?"

Jacob looked panicked, everyone in the room had been explained the rules and what would happen and how the game was played.

"I- I- why would I? I mean, Blake was Daniel's best friend, Daniel's parents had just died, and I wanted him to be around people who loved him. Hell I was going to moved into this town so the kids would be able to stay here!"

Now it was DI Lestrade who spoke, "Okay everyone, according to the rules now we vote again..."

There were 11 people in all who voted (John, Sherlock, Lestrade and DI Wick never voted so they were never counted) and the votes came back as:

4 for guilty

2 for innocent

And 5 didn't vote.

According to the rules Jacob votes must be killed.

* * *

"I cannot believe these people! I'd put my money on the reason for 5 'not voting' is because they really think he's guilty but don't have the guts to say it!" John said as he and Sherlock lingered in the back as they took Jacob out of the room.

"They're scared, for them to survive the game they need people to vote or either not vote for them. They think that by note voting it will get people to not vote for them. They're trying to get people on their side, when really it's turning them away."

"I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME! IF YOU KILL ME YOU'LL BE MURDERING AN INNOCENT MAN!" Jacob yelled as they dragged him away.

"First off, according to your niece you're not so innocent. Secondly we're not going to kill you." Sherlock said as he slipped on his gloved.

"What?!"

"You're niece Alice said that you're cheating on your wife; going by the lacy panties under the couch at the Faults house I'd say she was correct. No, we are not going to kill you, we're going to hide away until the game is over and we have found all the member of the mafia or have figured out who the Narrator is."

With that Wick led Jacob away in his tuck to hide in the funeral home next door.

* * *

From a window in the conference room Alice looked out it watching the tuck take her uncle away. Sherlock, John and Lestrade knew that in the back of the tuck Jacob Faults lay pretending to be dead. But to everyone else the tuck carried a dead man away to be buried.

John, noticing Alice watching the tuck, walked over behind her. "My uncle's gone isn't he?" She asked without looking at John.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, don't worry we'll find out who's behind all this."

"Can't you see? They are! If they didn't want him dead then they wouldn't have voted at all! This narrator person gave them a way out, but they'd rather see my uncle dead!"

"I know, but you can't keep blaming them. They're scared and aren't sure what to do."

John watched the back of Alice's head as she slowly nodded, not in agreement, but in acknowledgment.

John walked away from the girl and back to where Sherlock was staying. "What do we do now? We can't just leave the poor girl doesn't have any family left."

"He was a town's person."

"What?" John said in confusion.

"Jacob Faults, he was a town's person." Sherlock said, as he took a Six of Club.


End file.
